Dabbles of the KanSou Kind
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: For all the fellow Kaname/Sousuke fans. A collection of dabbles and tales starring the warrior couple. Each dabble is based off of a song or two from my collection of music. Rated M for Language and possible violence, though it will not happen often.
1. Of Duels at Sunset and Escapes

**Dabbles of the KanSou Kind**

**The following chapters are dabbles of the couple Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic. This is my first attempt at dabbles, so I don't know how good they will be. **

**Each chapter will be based off a song from my collection of music. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: On Duels at Sunset and Escapes**

**Song: "High Moon" and "It's Alive, She's Alive, We're Alive" By Star One**

"Oh great, another thing to shoot"

He spoke with a calm grin and an unlit cigarette in his teeth. The handsome man, his hair fair and falling to his ears stood next to Sousuke. His suit was clean and made him look like a gangster from the 1930s.

Kaname kept a firm hold of Sousuke's hand as the teenaged soldier kept his 9mm trained on Captain Tessa's older brother. The hanger in which they stood was large enough to hold three or more large commercial jets. The fading light of the falling sun reminded Kaname of the final battle scene from Yojimbo starring Toshiro Mifune. Or maybe its Western remake starring Clint Eastwood, since that one was in color. Either way, this was a duel at not-so-high-noon. Kaname would rather have escaped, but that silver haired bastard was blocking the only exit.

Sanjuro Bjurman, the twenty eight year old head of "Das Kinder Der Erlking" (The Children of the Elf King), a mercenary group not unlike Mithril, lit the cigarette that hug from his teeth.

"You have come farther than I anticipated. I applaud your tenacity, . But I..." Leonard said before Sanjuro cut him off

"Shut the fuck up, dickface, the smart people are talking"

Tessa's brother shut his mouth in utter shock. The bastard had just indirectly called him stupid! The man who solved a part of Albert Einstein's non-linear differential equations when he was four is stupid? Leonard shall enjoy killing this man.

"Sousuke, what do we do now?"

Sanjuro checked his watch. Five minutes left. Damn it all.

"We gotta stall him."

"I would like her back, please." Leonard said after a pause.

"Like hell" Sousuke found himself saying through gritting teeth. The fact that he actually swore could only mean that his love for Kaname was more important than military decorum. "Never again. You will never again have her." He hissed.

"Sousuke…" Kaname whispered. She was surprised by the emotion in his words. It was a promise…no a statement of FACT.

"That was not a suggestion, I'm afraid. Come here, Kaname." Leonard said casually as he pointed his weapon, a SIG 9mm at Sousuke.

"Say Leo, I got a question. Do you believe in Gods?" Sousuke interjected with a question.

Leonard barked out a laugh of amusement. "God? Of course not! Belief in things of that nature is foolish."

The answer only widened Sanjuro's grin. After taking a long drag from his cigarette, he replied

"Really now? So you prefer to know how the flame works rather than respecting its mighty and awesome power? Your little sister obviously has at least some respect for the Gods of old. Her ship IS named the Tuatha De Danna, after all."

"Hah! The Tuatha were indeed a group of deities worshipped by the Irish. So what of it?"

"The Morrigan." Sanjuro folded his arms, "Goddess of Death, War and Fertility. The Queen of Crows, Maiden of Ravens. Time for you to meet her first hand like I did!"

At that second a giant fell from the sky and through the roof of the hanger. The AS kneeled in front of Sanjuro. It was black with green stripes. It was built like the Arbalest, only more feminine and with a different head.

"Afternoon, General" The AS said with a robotic female's voice.

"Hello, Honey!" Sanjuro said as if talking to his wife. "Be a dear and activate your Ragnorok Driver"

"Roger. Ragnorok Driver Activating"

"A WHAT Driver?" Asked a stunned, yet pissed Leonard.

"Ragnorok Driver" Sanjuro answered in a casual tone, "It is basically the Lambda Driver only…you know BETTER in Every. Single, Way. My buddy and fellow Whispered, Kenji Question invented it! It is really quite impressive. Though I wanted a Gundam, I got Morrigan instead. She is the largest Unmanned Arm Slave ever. Is she lovely or what?"

Sousuke saw the Leonard was distracted by Sanjuro and he took the chance. He ran, keeping hold of Kaname's hand.

Leonard saw this and fired his weapon.

KLANK! The bullet hit The Morrigan's hand as it rested in the way.

"The good guys win, Leo. Give up and I will make sure to play nice."

The couple had run too far away to hear Leonard's reply.

"Sousuke! Hold on!"

He stopped running, "Kaname, what is wrong?"

"There…there is something I have to tell you!"

He looked at her, his heart raced. He was not sure if it was from running.

She looked into his eyes. They were as sullen as usual. Her heart ached as she remembered what she had said to him the last time they saw each other. She was so damn cruel. Her heart loved him so, but her logic called him a monster. A killer. Now that she had time to reflect on it, she knew he only did it to survive. She knew he understood why she had to leave with Leonard as well, not that she didn't feel like crap for doing that to him too. Sousuke had almost died for her sake. He would do it again and again too, if he had to.

Kaname put her arms around him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Sousuke." She said into his chest. "I'm so so sorry for everything"

"K-kaname…" He said in almost a whisper. After half a minute she finally felt his arms around her back.

"Kaname" He said, this time with more resolve.

She looked up at him.

"I…" He tried to find the words. He remembered Lt. Commander Kalinin speaking the word often whenever they visited the grave of his dear wife….His Beloved…

"I love you" He said at last.

Kaname felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She did not hit him or yell "IDIOT!" Instead she just stood there.

"I..love you too." She replied.

They did not have time to kiss like Kaname…like they both wanted to. A Helicopter with the Erlking logo hovered above them.

They did not give up hope. They will survive. They were alive!


	2. Pregnant Woes

**Dabbles of the KanSou Kind**

**The following chapters are dabbles of the couple Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic. This is my first attempt at dabbles, so I don't know how good they will be. **

**Each chapter will be based off a song from my collection of music. **

**Full Metal Panic and its characters belong to its creators. Sanjuro and other Erlking members are of my creation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Pregnant Woes**

"**Lover's Fight" by Detroit7**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Kaname glared daggers at her bed-ridden husband. His right arm was in a sling and had a bandage on his left temple. The medic said that his fractured shoulder blade and broken forearm would heal in about six weeks. Kurtz, Mao and Tessa sat in silence. They knew better than to try and stop Kaname in full fury.

Man she was scary when she was pissed.

It's not my fault! The enemy had a new model Venom! I had to protect the civilians!"

"Sousuke!" She snapped and he shut his mouth. The eight and a half month pregnant woman had neither the patience nor the temperament for his explanation. Sure he was just doing his job, she knew that. She knew he went into battle with that noble attitude that she loved so much. Hell, if it were any other time she would have been more worried and less pissed. She would have cooked him get well dinners and such to save him from the crappy hospital food and stayed by his side as much as she could.

But a week before their baby was due was NOT one of those times!

"You promised, Sousuke!" Her voice grew a little more timid. She was too tired to shout anymore. "You primised you would not go on anymore missions. Not until the baby was a few months old."

"I know…" He looked down. He was ashamed that he broke his promise to her. He could tell she was also worried about him. She was not used to seeing him wounded in combat.

"I'm sorry, Kaname."

"Why?" She was ready for an explanation now that she calmed down a bit.

"The Iranian 'President' was going to wipe Israel of the map, to put it bluntly. We were sent in to intervene before the situation triggered a nuclear war. " He had the same job as usual, though the mercenary company 'Das Kinder Der Erlking' had assimilated the remnants of Mithril into their ranks. The two companies had the same heroic outlook so combining forces was easy.

"I understand that…but why did YOU have to go?"

"Orders, Kaname." He said simply. "The Arbalest Mark 3 was the only machine that could have handled the operation with one hundred percent chance of success."

"Who ordered it? Tessa knows I want you here for the birth, so who…?"

"It was MY fault" Said Sanjuro Bjurman at the door of the room. A rare expression of seriousness married his handsome features. "Forgive me. I did not anticipate Mr. Sagara to come back to use in his present state."

"You did not anticipate injuries in a battle?" Tessa growled, shocked.

Sanjuro put his hand up to stop her, "I will explain my actions at a later date. I can here to give Mr. Sagara a message. This is an order from me, Mr. Sagara: You are to take a five month leave with pay starting now. Is that understood, Sergeant Major?"

Sousuke could not help but smile at his employer, "Yes sir" he said with a salute.

"Yeah yeah" Sanjuro laughed as he left the hospital.

"Well I suppose we should head out as well." Tessa said as she stood, giving Kurtz and Mao the 'let's get out of here' look.

"Uh yeah, get well, man" Kurtz said throwing a thumb up at Sousuke.

"This is the only time I'm going to have you listen to this idiot. See you soon, Sousuke. Bye Kana."

"Get better, Mr. Sagara" Tessa smiled at the couple. "Go easy on him, please" She whispered to Kaname as the three left the married couple alone in the room.

"Sousuke.." She held his free hand with both of hers and squeezed lightly.

Sousuke squeezed back. "I'm sorry, Kaname."

"As long as you are safe, it is fine." They looked into each other's eyes. "And at least you get to be there for the birth"

"Affirmative."

Kaname let out a small laugh at her husband's favorite word.


	3. Father's Mission

**Dabbles of the KanSou Kind**

**The following chapters are dabbles of the couple Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic. This is my first attempt at dabbles, so I don't know how good they will be.**

**Each chapter will be based off a song from my collection of music.**

**Full Metal Panic and its characters belong to its creators. Sanjuro and other Erlking members are of my creation.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Father's Mission **

**Song: "Soldier's Daughter" and "Lemon Parade" by Tonic**

Sousuke was a soldier. A man trained to kill. A man built to destroy evil. He thought that was what he was born to do. What he was MENT to do. He was the worst of humanity. Though he fought for good, he still killed. It was his job, after all. The loneliness of the thought burned his heart without him even knowing it. When Kaname entered his life, he began to notice the burn. During the Kowloon incident, when he thought he had lost her forever, the lonely burn engulfed his entire heart and soul. It took a swift knee to the face from the very woman he had thought was dead for that burn to wash away. When they began dating, Sousuke forgot the very word 'loneliness'. Once they were married, he was sure he would never be alone again.

But the crow of war still pecked at his heart.

It was not until he watched his daughter, Kimiko Sagara, being born that he knew. She was the opposite of what he did in battle. She was life. Life that HE, Sousuke Sagara Sergeant Major of Milthril, had created! A soldier's daughter born into a world of peace. Her birth symbolized the very thing he fought for on the battlefield. She was innocence. She was love. She was pure, happy life.

She laughed when he first held her in his arms. She was tiny, her black hair was already growing in (Sousuke thought all newborns were bald). When she opened her eyes, he saw her mother's strength.

"Hello, Kimiko." He said, his voice almost gravel though overjoyed. "I'm your father"

Her father. He was a father. Something he never remembered ever having. Badakshan's Tiger and Kalinin were the closest men he ever knew to be fatherly, and they were both soldiers like he.

Sousuke felt something wet on his right cheek. Must have been a leak upstairs or something…

He could feel his wife's warm, loving gaze as he held their daughter. She knew what he was thinking.

His own gazed was fixed on his daughter's face. It was then that he made a proclamation, "I promise you that I will be the best father I can be. Kimiko…I promise to teach you what I could not learn. You will be the best of humanity, something I could never be. I love you, my daughter"

"You here that, Kimi-chan" Kaname told her daughter when the newborn was back in her mother's arms, "You have the best daddy in the world"

**Chapter 3 END.**

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
